


Playing With Dolls

by KatG



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Discord: ProfoundBond (Supernatural), Fluff, Kid Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Playing with dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatG/pseuds/KatG
Summary: Dean is out when his niece video calls him. Castiel answers to let her know that Dean will have to call her back, but he gets roped into playing with Dean's secret stash of dolls instead.For Lily from the Profound Bond Discord Server <3
Relationships: Castiel & Mary (Dean's niece), Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 59





	Playing With Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Lily for this amazing prompt!!!

The trilling sound of an awaiting Skype calls shocks Castiel out of his Tuesday afternoon mediation. With a groan he stretches himself out to check which laptop it's coming from, surprised to find it's Dean's laptop rather than his own. Typically his roommate only gets calls on Sunday afternoons to chat with his niece and always ends up in his room with the door closed to avoid disturbing Castiel's mediation.

Despite Castiel’s dedication to his afternoon ritual, the childish giggles that echo through Dean’s small room relax him more than any amount of mediation ever could. Of course, Dean being the macho man he is, hates to let others see him being so vulnerable like that and that apparently still includes his long time best friend and roommate.

With Dean having just gone out for a grocery run, he's not able to answer the call. The little profile picture of a chocolate covered preschooler waiting on her uncle to answer pulls at Castiel's heartstrings. He's spent almost every holiday with the Winchester clan since high school and knows how much little Mary hates it when she's ignored. He hits answer and is immediately assaulted with cries in a pitch only children can manage.

“Hi, Mary!” He tries, keeping his voice loud and cheerful to break through to her. It works well enough to get her to stop wailing, but the steady stream of tears continues.

“Where’s Dee?” The little voice pouts more than asks, “I need my Dee.”

“Dean’s out getting groceries. He’ll be back soon. Did you want to call back-”

“NO!” She shrieks, “I need my Dee to play with me and make me feel all better!”

“Can I ask what happened that you need Dean to make you feel all better instead of your parents?”

“I got an owie on my hand from the stove,” She explains, holding out a bandaged hand to her tablet’s camera, “Mommy and daddy were cooking the chicken stuff and I just wanted to help so I tried to stir it for them but my step stool started to get tippy and I started to fall and I put my hand RIGHT ON THE HOT STOVE.”

Hearing the tears be displaced by excitement as Mary shares her story drags a large smile from Castiel. “I bet that hurt, you’re very brave.”

“Yeah! And now I need my Dee to play with me because I only have one hand and I can’t play dollies with just one hand!”

“Well it’ll be a little while before Dean can come over to play dollies with you. Maybe after he comes back with the groceries.”

“Nooooo Cassie!” She says with a roll of her little brown eyes in a way that shows exactly how much like her father she is, “Dean plays dollies with me over the tablet.”

“Oh?” 

“Yeah! He got dollies from the thrift store so he could play with me every Sunday! Some of them are kinda ugly because they got bad haircuts and a couple are missing parts, but Dee says that some people are like that so it’s okay.”

His smile grows as he pictures his roommate explaining all of this to his six year old niece, enjoying the way Mary has lost all sense of having been hurt and has moved onto unabashed excitement instead.

“Cassie?” She says breaking through his thoughts, “Can you play dollies with me ‘til Dee gets home?”

“Of course,” he answers without hesitation, “but you’ll have to tell me where Dean hides his dolls.”

“They’re under his bed! I’ll go get my dollies and then I can teach you how to play.”

Quick as a cat, the child is up and digging through her toy box. Castiel pulls himself off of the couch to go find the secret doll stash. Going into Dean’s room is nothing new, they’d spent plenty of time hanging out in each other’s room. Getting on his knees to pull a shoe box out from under the bed was a whole other thing. He’d seen it before, of course. He’d just always assumed it was sex toys. Instead he finds half mangled Barbie dolls in questionable fashion.

With the box in hand, he gets situated on the floor in front of the couch, moving Dean’s laptop so the camera shows the coffee table. There are half a dozen dolls in the box but rather than analyzing pros and cons of each one, he just grabs one on top.

“That one's name is Ellie, her leg got eaten by a giant snake!”

“No!” He says in fake astonishment, “How did that happen?”

“Dee says that she’s an animal studier person who goes into the rainforest!” Mary says bouncing around, clutching a much more pristine doll in her uninjured hand, “She was taking pictures of a super rare pink tiger when a ginormous snake tried to eat her!”

“That sounds terrifying, I’ll have to have Dean tell me the whole story later tonight.” He decides in all seriousness. There was no way in hell that Castiel wasn’t going to question Dean thoroughly on the tale of Ellie the animal studier person.

The two of them spend quite some time with Mary teaching Castiel how to properly play with the dolls, explaining how he HAS TO make his voice sound like it’s supposed to and not all “like a bear with a cold” like he’d apparently been doing.

They’re halfway through a very touching stuffed animal wedding being officiated by Ellie when the apartment door bangs open. Dean’s got his arms loaded with groceries, his hatred of taking more than one trip obvious in the way he’s got bags looped all the way up his arms.

Both Mary and Castiel are quiet as they watch Dean practically drop the entire load onto the kitchen floor before turning to greet his roommate. The way the easy going green eyes go from their normal size to saucers as soon as they take in the doll in Castiel’s hand and his niece on the laptop screen will forever be ingrained in Castiel’s brain as his favorite Dean moment so far in their lives.

\---Switches to Dean’s POV---

“Uhh…” Dean starts eloquently, his brain apparently rebooting at the site before him, “Wha-What’cha doing there, buddy?”

The innocent smile on Castiel’s face and the giggles behind him on the laptop do nothing to help the blush he can feel creeping over himself as his roommate answers, “Mary called, she burnt her hand on the stove and needed someone to play dollies with her. You weren’t here, so I’m filling in for you.”

“Deee!!!!” Mary squeals behind Castiel, causing the man to jump a bit, “Cassie is soooo good at playing dollies! Can he play with us every Sunday?”

“Yeah, yeah, course Mary.” He gets out, shaking his head a bit to get it back online but only half succeeding as his eyes meet Cas’. “Hey, Mary?”

“Yeah, Dee?”

“Can we call you back after supper? I, uh, I need Cas’ help putting the food away.” Dean lies. The little girl huffs out a “fine” and hangs up without so much as a goodbye to either of them.

Something takes over Dean as the two men continue to stare at each other across the living room. One foot in front of the other, Dean strides forward. The coffee table is shoved out of the way as he straddles his roommate, “Fuck, Cas. Got no idea what seeing you like this does to me.”

Cas’ breath hitches as Dean gets on top of him, their faces inches away. It takes barely a moment for him to respond by putting his hands firmly on Dean’s hips.

“Thought I could wait it out, that it was just a dumb crush.” Dean continues, his voice barely audible, “Then I come home and you’re being cute as fuck playing dollies with my niece and shit, man.” 

Steady blue eyes spur him on, “I fucking love you. Love that you watch western movies with me when I know you hate them, love that you make me eat gross ass vegetables, love that you look hot as as fuck when you do yoga in the mornings, love that you don’t even talk before your third cup of coffee, love that you let me pretend that I’m not the huge dork we both know I am.” He raises his hands, gripping tight into Castiel’s shaggy hair, “Love that you and my brother are friends, love that you learned sign language to be able to talk to my brother’s wife, love that you’re playing dollies with my niece on a random fucking Tuesday.”

Castiel leans forward, closing the gap between them and effectively shutting Dean up from continuing on his rant. The kiss is anything but chaste as the two of them allow every emotion that’s been held back to come flooding forward.

Maybe it takes hours to actually get around to putting the groceries away, but they can wait. Because for once, Dean and Castiel are done waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YOU!! Yes you!  
> If you're reading this, you probably ship Destiel.  
> And damn have I got the server for you!! (if you're 18 or older)  
> [Profound Bond](https://discord.gg/profoundbond)


End file.
